


Notfic: Children of the Wave Ending

by bad_peppermint



Series: Children of the Wave [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_peppermint/pseuds/bad_peppermint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third part in the series, absolutely notficced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notfic: Children of the Wave Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlowe78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe78/gifts).



And then there’s a whole J2-sequel set when JT is 15.

Intro intro intro, then:

JT sometimes walked twenty, thirty miles a day, when Jeff wasn’t around to monitor who grabbed the kid’s hand and took off with him. It wasn’t malicious or anything; Katie needed baby formula, and the infirmary was out of penicillin, and the shelter on Grand needed help with a leaky pipe. But JT never said a word, no matter how long he had been sneaking around, and more often than not, Jeff had to forego his nightly outings because the kid lay curled around him, tuckered out and fast asleep.

It made Jeff as grouchy as Mr. Darcy, being cooped up inside, sour-faced and short-tempered. He sat on his narrow cot, flipping through worn magazines, occasionally carding his fingers through JT’s wild hair. Jensen wasn’t sure if JT understood, if he knew what that scowly face really meant, but he had been even more subdued than usually lately, sticking close to Jeff and barely giving Jensen a shadow of his usual absent smile whenever he came over.

[They’re laying on Jensen’s bed, Jensen reading, JT drifting off – they think.]

He almost missed it when JT lifted his head. The kid stared intently at the red bricks for a moment, as if he could see right through them. Then his usually blank face settled into something that looked disturbingly like alarm. He sat up and twisted, scanning the room, no doubt looking for Jeff.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asked. He slipped his finger between the pages of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ and gave a short wave to draw JT’s attention.

JT turned on him, seriously scared now. Before Jensen even had the chance to realize what was going on, the boy slipped one hand into his spiky hair, pressed the other to Jensen’s collarbone, and closed his eyes.

At first it just hurt. Jensen heard himself groan, images in his mind, soldiers, streets, the shelter, Jensen reading, Jeff pacing. Then whatever he was seeing settled, like putting on his glasses to read the squinty little lines in his books, and he gasped.

State patrol, three trucks. It looked like the corner of Euclid and Sycamore, gesturing, whisper-barking orders. Motioning towards the Boulevard.

Jensen jumped up, dislodging JT’s hands, brushed off Gary’s, “Are you okay?”

“There’s a patrol coming,” he said loudly.

The low hubbub of the room fell away, and everyone stared at him.

“JT saw them. Euclid and Sycamore, they’re coming in from the back.”

Another speechless moment, and then someone barked ‘hurry’ and chaos erupted.

[They flee out the back with seconds to spare, getting separated from Jeff and everyone else in the process. They have a backpack full of supplies, though, and JT’s abilities, so they take off into the depth of the abandoned city.

They also start hooking up, fairly innocently to start with, and JT starts mind-melding with Jensen on a regular basis. Once he gets used to the freakiness, Jensen clues in on the fact that JT is, in fact, equipped to be an absolute super-soldier – he can sense other people around, sure, but he also knows how to conceal their tracks, to lead people astray, to strategize, to survive. (He’s also apparently follow-you-to-the-ends-of-the-Earth devoted to Jensen, but that’s mutual, so Jensen doesn’t really feel the need to address the issue.)

So, while they have crazy adventures running away from government patrols and scavengers and rabid animals, Jensen uses JT’s skills to establish an entire network of gardens on top of downtown L.A., utilizing what JT knows about seeds and plants and what Jeff told him about gardening in general to feed themselves and whoever they run into.

Jensen doesn’t actually realize how much word about that patrol-defying teenager and his Wave kid sidekick has gotten around until he goes up to his most successful and most lavish – and secretly favorite – rooftop garden to find Jeff waiting for them, patiently waiting for days in the hopes Jensen would bring his little boy home.]

“Hey, kiddo,” Jeff said fondly. He looked pretty terrible. A gash ran down the side of his face and half his sleeve was missing, but at least he was smiling. He looked a little bit like he wanted a hug, too, but JT had never been particularly fond of being touched that way, held fast by someone else’s body. He smiled, though, fingers twitching against his thighs, and Jeff seemed pleased enough just to squeeze his shoulder for a moment.

[They chat for a bit, catching up, figuring out what’s happened to the people from the shelter. Eventually they go to watch the sunset from the edge of the roof, Jeff and Jensen with JT not really paying attention but still standing there with them, watching the sun sink into the ocean behind the concrete desert that is LA.]

“It’s nice up here,” Jeff said finally.

“It’s a good place to watch the world burn.”

“It’s a good place to watch it rise from the ashes,” Jeff said.

Jensen smiled a bit at that, but didn’t correct him. Jeff suffered from incurable optimism, that was part of his charm. It was stupid but endearing. If Jeff wanted to set himself up for disappointment, then who was Jensen to stand in his way?

He started when JT came up behind him, wrapped his arms around Jensen’s chest and pressed his face into Jensen’s shoulder. He was almost taller than Jensen, now – a couple more months and he would be. His hands were the size of dinner plates, if they had any. He released Jensen a moment later, slipping one hand into Jensen’s hair and the other under the collar of his t-shirt to settle on his chest. The sensation that followed still wasn’t very comfortable, but it hardly hurt at all now, and the pain was quickly washed away with the brilliance of meeting JT’s mind with his own. _So cynical_ , JT seemed to be saying, fondly amused. Jensen caught an image of himself as a crotchety old man, chasing kids away from his garden with his cane raised in the air.

_Only if you’re there_ , he thought as loudly as he could, and he could feel JT’s answering smile against his back. A moment later, the image was supplemented with an aging JT, sitting amidst the vegetables with a blankly pleased look on his face. It took Jensen a moment to realize that he was tearing pea plants out by the roots, and then he couldn’t help but laugh.

Jeff glanced over at them, face closed off and unreadable, but he didn’t say anything. Somewhere beyond the rows and rows of houses, the sun dipped into the ocean. Jensen rarely paid attention to stuff like that, but tonight it was absolutely beautiful, and he reveled in the view, in knowing Jeff and his family were safe, and in being completely and utterly loved.


End file.
